


All Work

by theOfficialSandwich



Series: Marvel One-Shots [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deputy Director of SHIELD Maria Hill, Director of SHIELD Nick Fury, Eating, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Maria Hill, Lesbian Pepper Potts, Maria Hill Feels, Maria Hill Needs a Hug, Maria Hill-centric, Overworked Maria Hill, Overworked Pepper Potts, Paperwork, Pepper Potts Feels, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Pepper Potts-centric, SHIELD, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, takeaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOfficialSandwich/pseuds/theOfficialSandwich
Summary: Pepper Potts/Maria HillPepper & Maria, two of New York’s most powerful women, sometimes struggle to separate their work from their private lives.Requests are OPEN.
Relationships: James 'Bucky' Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark (mentioned), Maria Hill/Pepper Potts
Series: Marvel One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107830
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Official Sandwich Complete Collection





	All Work

**Author's Note:**

> ###Same Universe as [ Lazy Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153571)!### 
> 
> [Links!](https://linktr.ee/TheOfficialSandwich)

“Hey Tony.” Pepper spoke, pressing her phone between her neck and shoulder as she did so.

“Ms Potts, what do I owe this pleasure.”

“Just that I’ll be coming into the office on Tuesday, for all that paperwork I asked you to do. You did do it all didn't you?” Pepper pressed.

“I’m almost done with them Pep; I’ll drop them by Wednesday.” 

“Why not tomorrow?” The CEO asked, already knowing the answer.

“Because tomorrow is Tuesday, and Tuesday is our day off this week. I definitely asked your assistant to tell you, didn't I?”

“You did, I’m just messing with you. See you Wednesday.”

“If you weren't my Boss now, I’d demote you Miss Potts.”

“No, you wouldn't.” 

“No, I wouldn’t, otherwise you set your fiancée.” 

“I would absolutely get Maria to break your legs, if you demoted me.” Pepper said, a smile on her face.

She heard Tony snort on the other end, “Night Pep.”

“Night Tony.” Pepper replied, as she ended the call. Lifting her coffee cup, she took a swig that immediately spat back into the mug. “Cold.” She muttered to herself.

Standing, Pepper capped her pen and picked up the almost empty mug, before walking into the hall. Despite being the CEO of Stark Industries, Tony had kept the penthouse floors of the Tower and Pepper had kept her apartment a few floors below. Though Tony had been insistent on upgrades to make it, “CEO material”, and as she walked into the kitchen she was once again grateful. Doorway sensors picked up on her presence, hidden, ceiling mounted cameras noticed her mug and so the smart coffee machine buzzed into life.

“Your coffee will be ready shortly Ms Potts.” JARVIS spoke, his voice sounding as if it came from every corner of the room, a feat of technology that initially gave Pepper an uneasy feeling the first time she’d ‘met’ the AI.

“Thanks JARVIS.”

“Ma’am.” The AI concluded, just as Pepper’s phone received a text.

**Maria: might be a bit late tonight**

**Maria: literal mountain of paperwork**

**Pepper: i have a few bits too, bring it with you**

**Maria: thanks pep, luv you**

**Pepper: love you too**

**Maria: hey you thought about food yet?**

**Pepper: no, too busy you?**

**Maria: the same**

**Maria: takeout?**

**Pepper: youre the best**

**Maria: i know, usual?**

**Pepper: of course**

**Maria: its ordered, see you in 5**

With her fiancé’s last message sending waves of happiness through her, Pepper picked up her mug and took a sip of her fresh coffee. Savouring it’s scent, Pepper walked over to the couch and sunk down into its premium leather, setting her mug down on the glass coffee table opposite. Pulling a thick Manilla folder out of her handbag, she sighed at its weight. Shaking her head and taking another drink of coffee, Pepper opened the folder and looked over the first item. It was a form for a new Regional Headquarters for the Stark Automotive Technologies branch of SI, in Munich, Germany. A form just waiting for the CEO to pen her approval, as she did so she looked up to gradually nearing footsteps.

“Maria.” Pepper said with relief, as her soon to be wife set half a dozen containers of their favourite takeaway food on the coffee table.

“Hey honey.” Maria said sitting down next to her girlfriend, still donning her SHEILD jumpsuit.

Pepper simply responded by dropping her pen, and leaning into Maria’s side, mumbling back a humble, “Hey”.

“Long day?”

“You could say that.” 

“Me too, you still hungry?” 

“Of course.” Pepper said, sitting up, scanning her eyes of the various boxes of food.

“Thought so.” Maria replied, handing Pepper hers who dug straight in.

Allowing a few minutes between them both to just eat, Pepper spoke, “So, how was your day, babe?”

“Long. First thing this morning, a new recruit walks straight into me luckily avoiding spilling any of my coffee over us, but instead I dropped. The agent apologised profusely, but I still had to walk down to the cafeteria again. Then Fury was on my ass for being late to meeting with him because of it. And I had all this-” But Maria was interrupted by Pepper’s phone going off.

“Sorry, keep going.” Pepper said, turning her phone upside down.

“And I had all this paperwork to do, everything had to be filed before-” Maria tried to continue, before again being interrupted by her girlfriend's phone.

“Sorry hun, I’m just so busy at the moment.”

“Yeah I know. When are you not?.” Maria responded, annoyed.

Pepper was a little taken aback by the outburst, and Maria felt almost instantly bad.

“That was blunt, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, we’ve both had long days.” Pepper said, switching off her phone. “Now you have my full attention.” She added, taking hold of one Maria’s hands.

Maria leaned over to gently kiss her fiancé, before continuing, “Well basically I had to fill everything before midday. And then I had a meeting with Fury and The Council, they want to shift more into weapons manufacturing. Fury immediately shut them down, so at least there was that highlight of the day.”

“Wow what a day.”

“I know right. But I didn’t go through that horrible day, just to talk about it afterwards.”

“You’re right.” Pepper said, swinging her legs up and into Maria’s lap.

**::::::::::::**

So far, Maria had been having another rough day at work. She’d spent all morning scheduling Fury’s meetings and sorting his diary, after his secretary had called in sick. As the Director’s meetings and calendar were both strictly confidential, it had fallen to Maria, as a Deputy Director, to pick up the slack.

Maria looked up sharply, to the knock on her office door. “Enter.”

“Morning Deputy Director.” Pepper said, grinning as she walked in the office. “I brought some sandwiches, I assume you haven’t had lunch?”

“Good Morning, Ms Potts, and no I haven’t had lunch yet.”

“Good thing I made these then.” Pepper said, sitting opposite Maria’s desk. 

Picking up a sandwich, Pepper started eating and she was about halfway through her second when she realised Maria had barely started eating.

“Love, is everything alright?”

“Huh, er yeah. I’m just so stressed.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Fury’s assistant is off sick, so I’m doing her job today. I feel like I could just fall also right here, if my mind wasn’t going a mile a minute.”

“Oh love, do you want some help?”

“Thanks for the offer, but it’s confidential so you can’t.”

“Well, how about I tell you a story, to maybe help you take your mind off everything.”

“Well the other day, I was on the phone to Tony checking if he’d done the paperwork I’d asked him to. He had, but I messed about with him a bit and threatened to demote me. I fired back saying you’d break his legs if he did that!”

“I definitely would do that, he’s not thinking of actually doing that is he?”

“What no, I’m almost certain he was joking.” Pepper reassured, leaning over the desk to kiss her wife to be. “I love how protective you are.”

“I just don’t like it when people hurt you, Pep.”

“People hurt you too.”

“I know, but it’s not that I think you need protecting. I know you can more than handle yourself. It’s just-” Though another, more passionate kiss from Pepper, halted Maria’s rambling.

“I know what you meant, now eat.” Pepper replied, holding out a sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Kudos, Comments, & Bookmarks are very much appreciated! : )
> 
> [Links!](https://linktr.ee/TheOfficialSandwich)


End file.
